Seraphim, Quantum leaps and an Island
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: LOST with TQ overlap. Written for the LOST Ficcing Challenge 2011. What happens when 3 seraphim visit an Island? Set during Season 4, for somewhat less obvious reasons. Read   Review etc


**Seraphim, quantum leaps and an island**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I don't own LOST, the Time Quartet or the characters therein.

Summary: It's just a normal day on the Island, except the Island isn't normal, nor are the angels. Written for the Lost Ficcing Challenge 2011, and set sometime during Season 4. This will move into the realm of AU seeing as its LOST overlapping with the Time Quartet, specifically the seraphs in Many Waters.

Miles awoke to find himself still handcuffed to a chair, wondering if the crazy bald man would cram a grenade in his mouth and rant about protecting the island. Of course given the murderous bloodthirsty mercenaries sent to kill everyone on the island apart from Benjamin Linus were on a boat off the coast of wherever they were. "

So, what good is talking to dead people is if you're going to be one of them? Oh wait, Keamy's not going to kill Charlotte and Daniel, is he? Oh, fuck it, who am I kidding, of course he will," Miles looked around him for a key or something to open the handcuffs so he can get the hell out of here, and he could see that he was in an abandoned house or a warehouse of some description and knowing his luck, the bald man or Locke as he was known would return and interrogate him.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when a door opened and Locke stepped through it with a key for the handcuffs. "You can speak to the dead, can't you?" the tone of the other man was brusque, no doubt from having to deal with Linus and Sheppard ergo, Miles thought carefully before gauging his response.

"I can, why? Although I can't really remember how," he stated before he was cut off with a hand from Locke as he removed the handcuffs. "Now, I would be requiring a demonstration of this in the future, Miles. Because that's what you were sent here for?" _How much does he know? Crap, crap, crap, this isn't good at all, _he thought, hoping that Daniel and Charlotte weren't undergoing the same level of scrutiny. Or Frank, the ex-military pilot who had been supposed to be the pilot of Oceanic Flight 815 in the first place.

Meanwhile, 3 seraphim emerged from the undergrowth, staring at the identical houses before them. "The others said that we were supposed to be looking for a Reyes, were they not?" which came from the seraph who uses a scarab beetle as a host form. "What if this Reyes is dead Adnarel? I don't particularly want to have to drag the other 9 here if he is, wherever here is," the third seraph, however was silent, eyes narrowing imperceptibly in the process of scanning for a man who cloaks himself in smoke and darkness.

"I wouldn't think Jacob or the man in the darkness would tell us." Adnarel groused before adding, "Dealing with Sandy and Dennys was easier." Admael, the one who used a camel host gazed towards the houses, "but there are others, Locke and Sheppard. I wonder, are they being considered to protect this place in his stead" he mused, misjudging the reactions of Alarid and Adnarel, who imperceptibly turned towards him and said at the exact same time, "but they're not the right people for that line of work". It was this that prompted a camel-like harrumph of annoyance from the third seraph, who moved to catch up with them, muttering quite uncharacteristically that "This had better be the right island".

Locke had grabbed Miles by the arm, leading him from the boathouse, wanting to see the other man's ability to speak to the dead in action. Naturally, Locke thought that this ability would definitely prove to be useful, particularly in the fight against the mercenaries waiting for their first chance to murder everyone on the Island._ Over my dead body,_ Locke thought, a slight smile curving his lips upward, or it could have been a grimace, he couldn't tell any more. And that, Miles thought, was what worried him the most, naturally.

After a hike, in their animal hosts, the three seraphs made their way to the barracks that wasn't a barracks, looking for the one called Reyes. "Remember that time we took Charles Wallace to Vegas and thought we had forgotten him?" Adnarel remarked, a tone of amusement creeping into his voice. "And Alarid married a lady of the evening," Admael chimed in. The two of them shared a quiet chuckle at Alarid's reaction, or rather, at his lack of reaction.

Eventually, they found the barracks with its identical houses, and the leader of the people who were residing there, albeit on a more temporary basis. "Excuse me, but where would you be likely to find Reyes?" a question that was greeted by the bald man, or rather Locke pointing to a house with a blonde haired man sitting outside of it, reading and holding a beer in his hand.

"Didn't I read something in the paper about some kid saving the world from nuclear annihilation with the help of a time-travelling unicorn? Good thing he managed it before the missiles started to fly." The blonde, or Sawyer or was it James gave a smile as he tilted his head to one side before yelling, "Hey! Huge-o! Think we got some guests!" and waiting for Hugo or "Huge-o" to exit the front door of the house before recognizing the three seraphs. "Don't worry, these guys are cool" Hurley had reassured Sawyer and the other survivors, at least the ones in Locke's group.

The 3 seraphs had respectfully requested to speak to Hurley privately, in order to give Hurley an indication of what his future job would entail, or rather to see if the rotund male would be the right person. "Wouldn't it be easier if Charles Wallace were the protector? Or a Murray-O'Keeffe, seeing as they'd be the most familiar with electromagnetism and changes to the space-time continuum and all that," Admael remarked drily, earning him a very disdainful look from the other seraphs, if angels could express disdain or contempt.

With the conversation ended, the seraphs resumed their animal hosts, or just disappeared back to wherever they came. Miles promptly cut in with a "Hey Tubby, who the hell were those people?" before being silenced with a look from Locke. He however wasn't expecting Sawyer smacking him on the back in a weird show of friendship before continuing, "I'm sure Rambo's keen to lock you back in the boathouse Genghis."

A/N: Not really as good as I'd have envisioned, but it's the thought/effort that counts. Please read and review, and constructively criticise.


End file.
